claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Dietrich
Etymology ディートリヒ transliterates from 'Dietrich," from Old High German Theodoric (ruler of the people). Possible allusion to actress Marlene Dietrich. "Dietrich" is also the German word for a 'lock pick'. Appearance 'Physical' Wears hair in "twin tails" (ツインテール tsuin teeru), a common manga hairstyle among schoolgirl characters. Alleged height of 5'3" (approx. 160cm) is forum speculation.Animesuki Claymore forum, 15 July 2010 Partially due to visual perspective, Dietrich appears shorter than Deneve, but Dietrich's actual height remains unknown.Claymore 16, Scene 89, p. 173 Deneve's official height is 175cm (5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 686 Helen calls Dietrich a ちびっ子 chibikko ("kid" or "small child").Claymore 19, Shueisha, Scene 105, p. 122 'Uniform' A butterfly-shaped buckle holds 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders.Claymore 16, Scene 86, p. 72 The faulds skirt lacks a seat plate.Claymore 16, Scene 85, p. 69 Personality Dietrich gives impression of an ingenue, but facade only misleads those trying to mislead.Claymore 16, Scene 86, p. 61 Serious about duty, Dietrich is also susceptible to moral obligation beyond Organization. Galatea describes Dietrich's "stubbornness,"Claymore 17, Scene 90, p. 15, while Anastasia describes her as "hard-headed."Claymore 20, Shueisha, Scene 113, p. 135 Datasheet 'Class' Offensive type.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore '', Scene 123, p. 612 Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her ability and baselines are unknown. Appears to have high agility baseline. 'Technique' 'Sky sword' Unknown innate ability enables unnamed sword technique: attack target by using target as springboard, bounding sky-high, then plunge bisecting target''Claymore 16, Scene 85, pp. 68–69 (see Sky sword). Described by Deneve.Claymore 16, Scene 86, p. 71 'Yoma power sensing' Owing to translation of 追跡者 as "tracker"—as opposed to "stalker"—Dietrich is thought to have special Yoma power sensing ability or technique, though nothing in original Japanese text states this. When Dietrich says "Galatea the Renegade,"Claymore 17, Scene 90, p. 15 Galatea's comeback line, "Tracker Dietrich,"Claymore 17, Scene 90, p. 15 can translate as "Stalker Dietrich" (追跡者ディートリヒ),Claymore 17, Shueisha, Scene 90, p. 15 追跡者 being a synonym for those who follow others for sexual purposes, lampooning Dietrich's persistent stalking behavior. Compare to 夜の追跡者 yoru no tsuiseki-sha (night stalker) During Europa's invasion of Rabona, Dietrich alludes to a past relationship to Galatea. History 'Childhood' She describes how her hometown was destroyed by Yoma and awakened beings after the village chief argued with a Man in Black. Orphaned, Dietrich was "rescued" by Organization and made into warrior.Claymore 20, Shueisha, Scene 109, pp. 64–65 'Organization' 'Mucha' 'Dietrich's hunt' Deneve and Helen plan to visit their hometowns. But they run across Dietrich's hunt.Claymore 16, Scene 85, p. 43 The awakened being lures the hunt into the river. Despite Miria's orders, Helen, then Deneve aid the hunt. Together they help Dietrich.Claymore 16, Scene 85, pp. 52–55 'Demonic presence' Dietrich, feeling indebted, insists on following Deneve and Helen. She warns about "demonic presence." Later, Helen senses extreme Yoma power from unnamed village (Isley's last stand). Helen assumes Isley is "demon."Claymore 16, Scene 86, p. 85 Despite Dietrich's warning, Helen and Deneve visit town anyway, hoping to catch a glance of Isley for a thrill. But Isley sees through their disguise and attacks.Claymore 16, Scene 86, p. 98 Deneve and Helen fight for their lives.Claymore 16, Scene 87, p. 110 The Abyss Feeders arrive and begin 3-way fight with Helen, Deneve and Isley.Claymore 16, Scene 88, pp. 128–129 Helen's eye is wounded. Dietrich arrives, telling Deneve and Helen to keep still, or Feeders will attack.Claymore 16, Scene 88, p. 135 Dietrich, Deneve and Helen flee as Feeders consume Isley.Claymore 16, Scene 88, p. 148 'Rabona' Later, Dietrich journeys to the Holy City to deliver message to Miria from Deneve. There she meets Miria, Galatea and Tabitha.Claymore 17, Scene 90, p. 12 Dietrich tells Miria that Deneve is taking Helen west and find Clare's party, so Cynthia can heal Helen's eye.Claymore 17, Scene 90, p. 14 'Lautrec' For "mission failure," Organization "exiles" Dietrich to duty in Lautrec. で降格 (De kōkaku) can be translated as "demoted." Or "relegated"—to be assigned to an obscure place or place of exile. Since Dietrich retains her rank of No. 8 as late as Scene 113, when a Man in Black rallies the Claymore warriors against the approaching rebels, "relegated" is the correct choice.Claymore 20, Scene 113, p. 172 Yuma guards an injured Cynthia. Yuma detects the approach of Hellcats, awakening from the parasitic rods. Yuma lures them away from Cynthia, but becomes trapped herself.Claymore 18, Scene 101, pp. 182–188 After Priscilla kills Riful, Feeders lose track of their target. Dietrich finds them and uses a piece of Riful's dress to lure them to confront the Hellcats threatening Yuma.Claymore 19, Scene 102, p. 10 In Scene 102, Dietrich states in the original Japanese that Abyss Feeders have power near an upper single-digit warrior''Claymore 19'', Shueisha, Scene 102, p. 7 (VIZ translates as Dietrich referring to herself, who already is a single-digit).Claymore 19, Scene 102, p. 7 'Toulouse' Dietrich returns to the Holy City with the Ghosts and repels the Yoma invasion.Claymore 20, Scene 108, pp. 7–26 Dietrich tries to remain loyal to the Organization. But after hearing Galatea's and the Ghosts' suspicions that Organization sent the invasion, Dietrich finally joins the rebels.Claymore 20, Scene 109, p. 68 'Sutafu' On Northern Path, Dietrich helps rescue Anastasia's hunt.Claymore 20, Scene 112, pp. 131–135 Then helps destroy Yoma-making facility.Claymore 20, Scene 113, p. 166 When the warriors arrives at Organization Headquarters, they find Mira fighting Hysteria. Miria is pulled down to earth by Anastasia's hair.Jump SQ, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, p. 205 ='Rescue' = Dietrich is among the six warriors who attack Hysteria. They use Anastasia's Winged Technique to stay aloft, high-wire style.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 621 Hysteria evades Helen's Flexible Limb Stretching-Drill Sword attack, but fails to spot Dietrich and Nike, who cut free the captives. Anastasia and Helen catch the plunging warriors.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, pp. 622–623 Yoma power hidden, Tabitha succeeds in approaching Hysteria, then clipping her wings. But when the others close in, Hysteria instantly retreats to earth. The warriors are left crossing each others swords.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 624–627 ='Counterattack' = Suddenly, Hysteria flies skyward, destroying Deneve's left arm, then Nike's right.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, pp. 632–633 High above the suspended warriors, Hysteria fires something—it carves out the side of Dietrich's abdomen. Only Anastasia, Helen and Tabitha remain uninjured.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 634 While Tabitha regenerates Dietrich, Yuma regenerates Nike.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 613 'Rabona' The Ghosts and Raki return to the Holy City of Rabona, where numerous awakened beings congregate in the hills nearby. Later, Clare and Priscilla are released from the cocoon of the Destroyer. 'Europa' ='Next Generation' = During the Ghosts' and Octavia's party's engagement against Cassandra, Europa suddenly leaves the battlefield, hunger overtaking her urge to fight Cassandra. Europa cannot resist the smell of human viscera coming from Rabona.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, pp. 687–690 Meanwhile on the ramparts of the city, Galatea senses Europa's approaching aura, whose magnitude is of a greater order than the two previous awakeneds that landed in town. Clarice asks what should they do. Next Generation warriors The Next Generation warriors from Organization Headquarters are assembled behind them, which include Audrey, Miata, Rachel, Dietrich, Anastasia, Rafutera and Nike. Galatea announces that now is the time to defend their ground. Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 691 693 ='Sky command' = Standing before Galatea's command post high above the city, Dietrich remonstrates Galatea's on allowing humans to remain in Rabona. Galatea replies that the citizens have only left a few day ago. Whether they travel on horse or on foot, an awakened would catch up to them in an instant. And as to Dietrich's assertion that the guards should have forcibly removed from the city, Galatea implies that the human guards remained here not to protect the physical city, but the fleeing citizens. The guards are here as human bait to lure any awakened away from the refugees.Jump SQ, July 2013, Claymore, Scene 139, pp. 838–839 Dietrich mentions that both she and Galatea share the same period, group or class number, explaining their unseeming familiarity with each other. Dietrich offers to go for a drinking bout with Galatea, should they survive this battle with the awakeneds. But she warns Galatea that a drunken fight between the two may result. Galatea is game. Dietrich then lunges down to the fighting below.Jump SQ, July 2013, Claymore, Scene 139, pp. 840–842 Additional details 'Notes' *Despite scanlations and mistranslations in official editions, the original Japanese text never says Dietrich is ever demoted or holds any other rank than No. 8 *Dietrich sharing a "number" with Galatea is sometimes mistaken for a rank number. This number refers to some unspecified group. For further information on this group number, see the Manga section of the Generation article References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Dietrich's hunt